Oppositions for P-Dog being Discussions Mod
Ok. It's all in the title. An opposition is a sentence or paragraph stating why you disagree with P-Dog being promoted. If you would like to add an opposition in yourself, please put it under a new heading and sign it with your full username. However, if you would like to leave it anonymous, please message me on Discord and I will add it in for you. My Discord is "Expobro#3862". P-Dog's application: https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000002911 Opposition #1 CrossDoggo - Well, we have good mods. We don’t need anymore. You aren’t as active anymore, and, you just joined. And, what will you do as mod? P-Dog: I will monitor the discussion board to protect it from people like haloluv. I will be pretty active, and i joined almost 3 months ago. Spyroclub last contributed like 10 days ago. I will make the wiki a more safe and enjoyable place. P-Dog: no one like haloluv will come anytime soon. Also, discussion mod and can do other stuff than protect the discussion, like delete, and edit comments and threads. GG is now mod . We have enough. P-Dog: You never know if someone like haloluv will show. his appearance was unexpected. You just told me something else discussion mods can do, so I will make sure no one will say bad thing on threads. Yes, we have GG as mod, but spyro shouldn't be. He's been inactive for 11 days Zach: Even if Spyro got demoted, that would still leave us with 2 mods, plus Yoda as content mod. I think that's still enough. P-Dog: Then why did GG get promoted to mod randomly? We had CC, Yoda, Cross and Spyro. Opposition #2 ComicRater - I honestly don’t know if you are ready yet. We already have a good staff in place at the moment. Edits aren’t everything, too. What would you do as mod? P-Dog: Look at my response to Cross ComicRater: Hmm... Same thing as cross, but also, most of the mods and admins have done something to male the wiki better or something memorable. Not to be rude, but you haven’t done anything crazy on the wikI besides get a lot of edits.And hosting completions doesn’t count. You said you have made useful edits, but where? I don’t see them... P-Dog: I'm not doing tons of talk or thread edits, and I'm adding useful categories and REAL edits to pages ComicRater: But that’s just being a person on the wiki. Everyone here makes edits. Also, categories are kinda dead. P-Dog: IK, but compared to what i was doing around thanksgiving, this is big for me. I'm removing categories, IK that doesn't matter to you tho. It's fine if you don't support me. Opposition #3 Yoda - What have you done for the wiki? I haven't seen you do anything to make the wiki a better place. P-Dog: I haven't done much for the wiki, other than help in the haloluv crisis, make a few competitions, and such. I have just started making useful edits, and adding relevant categories so users can navigate around. GG4L: He also has helped by feeding melon. PET: GG, religion is not relevant to promotion. Promotion has its way, and Melon Feeders have their way. Those two never cross paths. Opposition #4 GarfieldMN- Does your excessive spamming hurt your application, because you DID spam and no offense did nothing for this wiki.